


False Alarm

by jolimelon, shkanonyasutrice



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkanonyasutrice/pseuds/shkanonyasutrice
Summary: When Yoshimi Yahagi suspects that she may be pregnant, she gets support from only one, very unexpected, person- Hiroshi Kuronaga.
Relationships: Kuronaga Hiroshi/Yahagi Yoshimi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably state ahead of time that you probably won't enjoy this fic if you're a Yoji stan. We definitely do not paint him in a positive light, but we tried to use mostly canon lines from him so that his behaviour didn't come across as insanely out of character and outrageous.

It was the end of summer vacation for Shiroiwa Junior High students, in the midst of their third and final year. It had been a particularly humid summer, the air filled with the shrill cries of the cicadas. Even from within the ominously silent waiting room of the Shiroiwa Parenthood Assistance Clinic, the few patients inside sat with sweat dripping from their foreheads and the napes of their necks. Nobody spoke, nor made eye contact. It was that sort of setting. 

Hiroshi swung his short legs back and forth on the chair. His older sister, Kotone, sat quietly beside him, holding her slightly bulging stomach. They didn't say much to each other. Occasionally, Hiroshi glanced up at her, seeing the tired look in her eyes. Whenever he saw that exhaustion, he felt a pang of anger inside him.

It wasn't right. Kotone should have been attending these sessions with her (now ex) boyfriend, or even her parents, but not her little brother. The last few months since she found out she was pregnant had been difficult indeed. Her boyfriend had wanted no part in the child's life, and her parents had yet to forgive her for throwing away her future career by getting pregnant so young. So, all she had left was Hiroshi.

He hadn't told his gang where he was going every Friday, but he just made up excuses about how he was fighting someone from a different school every week (they didn't really believe him, but didn't question him). Now, as he sat quietly next to Kotone, he found himself thinking about how damn satisfying it would be to track down her shitty boyfriend and get into the world's biggest fight against him. But, of course, what mattered most right now was ensuring that his sister, and his future niece or nephew, was okay. He couldn't let his friends see this lame, soft side to him.

Some twenty or so moments passed by slowly, the heat of the clinic seemingly getting worse with each passing moment. A visibly pregnant woman sitting in the middle of a row hushed her sobbing toddler, who grew impatient amidst the summer heat. He continued to cry anyway, now filling the clinic with an unpleasant aura for some. 

In one corner sat a girl with curly blonde hair, her face hidden beneath a medical mask, who stiffened at the sound. She held her head down, but her distinct hair and fashion would give away her identity to anybody that knew her. Still, she remained meek and anonymous even as the doctor's assistant called her to the front desk, loudly calling her name out to the rest of the room. 

"Yoshimi Yahagi, the doctor will see you now." 

Yoshimi took a brisk breath and stood up, quickly beelining to the doctor's room without looking back.

As Hiroshi still sat there, he was surprised to hear the name of his classmate being called out. He raised his head, and knew he wasn't mistaken; he saw Yoshimi Yahagi walking to the doctors' room. He waved his arms in the hopes of catching her attention. _What the hell?! I never even knew she was pregnant?!_ he thought.

His sister quickly caught his arms and put them down, shaking her head at him. He frowned and looked in the direction of the doctors' office, wondering if this was all one big misunderstanding, or if she really was pregnant. And, if she was... where was that boyfriend of hers?

After some time, Yoshimi left the doctor's room, clutching some paperwork in her hands. Her eyes almost immediately met with Hiroshi's, widening before she just as quickly looked away in a panic. She briefly bowed her head to the doctor, and receptionist, before she ran out of the building, the sound of the crying toddler still filling the otherwise silent room. 

The doctor looked down at his clipboard briefly before stating, "Kotone Kuronaga, I can see you now."

Kotone stood up, and Hiroshi began to follow her, but he froze as he watched Yoshimi run out of the building. Kotone noticed how her younger brother was gazing out after her, and gave him a nudge.

"Go ahead. You've been with me for all the past appointments, I'll be fine on my own, okay? Just don't stray too far," she encouraged him.

He looked towards the door, and shook his head. After all, he didn't know Yoshimi all that well. Their groups sometimes spent time together, but they didn't know each other all that well. Besides, if she was here for the same reason as his sister, the news would break soon enough.

"Hey, you need your baby bro for support, don'tcha?" he said, grinning.

She shrugged, and walked towards the office. Hiroshi followed her in, but as he did, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Yoshimi in the distance, walking away. He couldn't stop thinking about how terrified his sister had looked when she had told him about her pregnancy, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Yoshimi's head. Throughout the entire doctor's talk, he had completely blanked out, as all he could think about was why exactly Yoshimi had been here today.

* * *

"And then Akamatsu was totally about to cry, that lil bitch!! You could see the tears welling up and he was all 'waaaah, that was a collectors item, pleaseee'. Fuck, you guys should've seen it!" 

As usual, Ryuhei Sasagawa was bragging about his latest bullying conquest, with his favourite victim of choice: Yoshio Akamatsu. Mitsuru Numai rolled his eyes, and Sho Tsukioka wasn't paying much attention to anything but his reflection in the windows as they walked down the school hallways. 

"When ain't he 'bout to cry?!" Hiroshi intercepted.

Hiroshi paced quickly to keep up with his bros, but due to the corridor's width, he ended up walking a little behind them. He poked his head in between Sho and Ryuhei, trying to be included in the conversation.

"Going a little far there, man, don't you think?" Mitsuru replied. 

"Never too far!" Hiroshi spoke up, a little louder this time to make himself noticed.

"What? Fuck off, that lard ass was totally asking for it, the way he bumped into me this morning." Ryuhei retorted.

"Damn right he wa-" Hiroshi began, but was cut off.

"Poor thing," Sho replied, and nobody really knew if he was referring to Ryuhei or Yoshio. He probably wasn't fully listening, anyway. 

Hiroshi opened his mouth to speak, but Mitsuru got there first. He felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

"He's a weakling. He ain't like us," Mitsuru reasoned. 

"He's a pussy!" Hiroshi shouted out, drawing alarmed glances from girls passing by, but not his bros.

"Yeah, hence why it's so fuckin' fun to watch him cry and squirm when I'm laying it on him." 

Hiroshi started to walk a little faster, laughing loudly at Ryuhei's rhetoric concerning Yoshio. However, his bros still made no acknowledgement of him.

"Walk a little faster, will you?" Sho cut in, "The lighting in this hallway is tragic."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Hiroshi cried as the other members of the Kiriyama Family began to speed up. He went unheard, however, and in a moment of defeat, just stopped walking, pausing outside a classroom. This wasn't the first time this happened during his bros' banter, but he still felt pretty shitty about it afterwards. He folded his arms and sighed.

Unbeknownst to Hiroshi, the darkened classroom he had stopped outside of had two bickering students inside who were struggling to keep their voices down low. The first voice was higher pitched, and spoke in a panic. 

"And I've been trying to tell you that---" 

"Get the fuck away from me, Yoshimi!" The second voice yelled, this one belonging to a boy. "Do you expect me to trust a bitch like you?" 

Hiroshi raised his head when he heard raised voices inside the classroom. It was muffled at first, but then, he clearly heard Yoji Kuramoto's voice- and he was throwing around profanities, telling a girl to raise a kid by herself. And, everyone in the class knew that he was dating Yoshimi.

"Yoji, please!" Yoshimi pleaded, "Listen to me-"

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?! You're a lying bitch! You probably got knocked up by some guy old enough to be your dad!"

 _This asshole found out she's pregnant and he's yelling at her!_ Hiroshi thought, his eyes widening.

"Please... I don't do that kind of thing anymore, I-" Yoshimi was clearly crying, "I changed for you! And besides I'm not even--" 

"You haven't changed one bit! You're still a slut who's an easy lay and that's all you'll ever be!" Yoji roared, no longer controlling the volume of his voice, "Now get the fuck away from me! Never talk to me again! One of your pimps can raise that fuckin' baby!"

Hiroshi's mind immediately flashed back to the night his sister came home, teary-eyed after her boyfriend chewed her out in a similar manner. After their parents had shown her no support, she had cried, admitting she felt more alone than ever before. That's why Hiroshi had stuck so close to her side throughout her pregnancy.

And now, Yoshimi was facing the prospect of going through this alone, because her asshole boyfriend who knocked her up wouldn't assume responsibility.

He waited on the other side of the door, temped to just kick it down and beat the shit out of that cowardly dickhead, but for once, he had a second thought about it, and decided to wait and see what would happen.

"Yoji, please, just listen!" Yoshimi cried, and then her voice became muffled, as if she had pressed herself against Yoji in an embrace, "It was a false alar-" 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, BITCH!" Yoji hollered, banging his fist loudly on a desk, causing Yoshimi to jump and gasp in surprise. "Stop that fake crying! YOU'RE A LYING SLUT!" 

Yoshimi, desperate for a swift solution, merely sobbed and pleaded, "P-Please, Yoji... Please..."

As soon as Yoji's voice rang clear as day through the door, calling Yoshimi a bitch and a slut, Hiroshi decided that not fighting was clearly the stupid option, despite all of Mitsuru's attempts to tell him otherwise. 

He kicked open the door and stormed towards Yoji, seeing nothing but red. He rushed towards him and swiftly punched him in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"FUCK YOU, ASSWIPE! SHE'S HAVIN' YOUR BABY AN' YOUR COWARDLY ASS NEEDS TO STEP UP AN' BE A DAD! WHO TH' FUCK D'YA THINK YOU ARE?!" he yelled.

Yoji jumped back as soon as Hiroshi's fist impacted his face. His eyes widened and he sat up, leaning back against the wall, clearly not one that got involved in confrontation often. 

"This doesn't involve you, Kuronaga," Yoji said, clearly trying to deescalate the situation, not wanting to get beat by a delinquent, "Y-You don't know what's going on!"

Hiroshi stormed towards Yoji, pinning him against the wall using his elbow. Trying to ignore the fact that he had to look up, as Yoji was a good few inches taller, he still glared at him with as much fury as he felt.

"Yeah I fuckin' do! Lemme guess! She tol' you she's pregnant, an' you called her a slut and a whore!" he sneered. He stamped down on Yoji's foot. "Am I right or what, fuckface?"

Grunting at the force, Yoji glared daggers at the other boy. He knew there was no denying what just happened, given how loud he was yelling.

And then... 

Something clicked. 

"Fuck you, Kuronaga," he grumbled, blood dripping from his bottom lip, "You were the one to knock her up, weren't you? Never seen you care about her before and now suddenly you do? Am I wrong?" 

"That's not tr-" Yoshimi tried to cut in, but Yoji's despising glare was enough to make her stop talking. 

_Oh God,_ Yoshimi thought, _He hates me now. That look in his eyes... I've never seen anything like it._

Hiroshi gritted his teeth. Even after being threatened, this asshole was still accusing his pregnant girlfriend of cheating. This scumbag was probably just like Kotone's ex-boyfriend, and he decided men like that needed to get exactly what was coming to them.

He slammed Yoji's head back against the wall, and punched him in the face as hard as he could. His hand was throbbing afterward, but he didn't care.

"You fuckin' asshole, she's loyal to you! An' you know what, it says a fuckin' lot 'bout you that I care more 'bout her bein' pregnant, when we barely speak, an' you jus' wanna shrug all the parental respon... sponserbility off! You piece of shit!" he snarled, and punched him in the stomach.

Yoji kneeled over, falling to his hands and knees on the ground. He grumbled in pain, but couldn't find the words to speak. Maybe he knew that Hiroshi was right, or maybe he had run out of excuses. 

"Y-Yoji!" Yoshimi cried out, and hurried to his side, but the boy held his arm out, stopping her. 

"D-Don't ever come near me again," Yoji hissed, and looking at Hiroshi he added, "Touch me again an-and I'll sue your ass!" 

With that, Yoji stood and hobbled out of the classroom, leaving the two alone in the darkness. 

"Yeah, you better run!" Hiroshi barked after Yoji, feeling a swell of pride upon seeing him run. He hoped that, after this, he ran into Kotone's ex. He was on a roll right now.

Despite Hiroshi having come to her defense, Yoshimi shot him daggers, "Y-You shouldn't have done that," she said between sharp tears, "I was going to get through to him..!"

Upon hearing Yoshimi scold him, Hiroshi felt a pang of guilt, but then he remembered that night with Kotone. He shook his head at her, his anger deflating. He wasn't mad at her words, he mainly just felt pity for her.

"No, you weren't. He's an asshole, Yahagi! He was callin' you a slut an' a whore. He thought it was mine, for fuck's sake! Wake up! He ain't as good as you think he is!" he pleaded with her.

Yoshimi knew that there was truth to Hiroshi's words- but she still didn't want to believe it. Not Yoji. Not her Yoji. She collapsed into the seat of a desk, and began to sob with her head down, "I-I'm not even pregnant! He... He wouldn't even listen to me!"

Hiroshi watched helplessly as Yoshimi began to cry. He reached out for her for a moment, unsure whether or not to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but decided against it.

Right now, her words were floating in his head. She wasn’t pregnant. But, even if she wasn’t, the way Yoji reacted to the news, and her subsequent heartbreak, was real.

“What a fuckin’ dickbag!” he snapped, glaring towards the door that Yoji scrambled out of. “You sure you wanna be with someone like that? If he’s gonna react like that to findin’ out you’re pregnant?”

"I know..." Yoshimi mumbled, "The worst part is that I know! B-But I love him..."

Mascara began to run down her cheeks, one of her false eyelashes coming loose. She pulled both off, slapping them on the tabletop.

"What am I supposed to do though?!" She cried out, and before Hiroshi could reply, she breathed deeply and said, "I-I need fresh air. I'm going to pass out if I stay in here..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don' faint!" Hiroshi cried, and ran towards her.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her up out of the seat, and began to walk her out of the classroom. Even though he knew for sure that she wasn't pregnant now, he still handled her with more care and delicacy than he would give to anything else on a normal basis.

"You know what you oughta do?" he asked, returning to her earlier question. "Dump his ass! That was, like, the ultimate red fuckin' flag that he's a giant fuckin' asshole!"

The two continued to walk down the hallways, ignoring the onlookers that they passed on the way. Yoshimi was sure that she looked like hell, but for once she didn't give a damn about it. She had bigger problems to worry about. 

"I know I should..." Yoshimi admitted, surprisingly, "Hirono always tells me the same thing but... I don't know... I changed my whole life for him." 

They arrived to the back exit of the school, where they would run into less students. Class had already ended for the day and most students had been long gone for some time. No teachers were around either, which gave them some nice, peaceful privacy. Yoshimi took a few steps before sitting on a concrete ledge that surrounded a cherry blossom tree. She leaned forward, her hands on her knees, and sighed to herself.

"Like I said, I changed everything for him. I don't know who I am without him anymore... To think that he would leave me at a time I really needed him..."

As Hiroshi listened to Yoshimi vent, he regretted not beating up Yoji within an inch of his life. While he didn't know Yoshimi all that well, he knew that she deserved better than him. She clearly loved him dearly, only for him to spit in her face.

"Oi, look, I know we don' talk much, but..." he mumbled, "You don' deserve that. You shoul' be with someone who'd throw a fuckin' party if they found out you were gonna have a baby, y'know?"

He then looked away, feeling a little awkward, as he usually did whenever he was upfront about his feelings.

"If you want, I can go track him down an' beat his ass," he muttered.

Usually, such a line would send Yoshimi into a blind rage and she would jump to the defense of the one she loved but this time she, instead, burst into a fit of laughter that took even herself by surprise. 

"Yeah?" She asked between giggles, "I think we should launch him to the moon!"

Hiroshi nodded enthusiastically, grinning at the prospect. “Hell fuckin’ yeah! I’ll kick his ass from here all the way to the fuckin’ moon!”

As they stood again and walked back towards the school, he kept glancing at her to make sure she was truly okay. He knew kicking ass would make him feel better, but he didn’t know about her.

"Ugh, yes!" Now Yoshimi was in the stage of grief that involved anger, "But he doesn't deserve a beautiful view of earth like that! Maybe he should be kicked all the way to... Uranus instead! Some place with an ugly name and nothing good to see!" 

She walked with a stomp in her step, her manicured nails digging into her palms.

Hiroshi giggled uncontrollably. “Ha! Yeah! Uranus!” he laughed, feeling just as much glee he felt as he did when he first heard the planet’s name, age seven.

However, he stopped laughing as he noticed how visibly angry she was. Now, this he could help with.

He paused outside 3-B’s home room, which was now empty. He placed a hand on Yoshimi’s shoulder, getting her to face him. He stared at her with as much seriousness as he could muster.

“Oi. I got an idea. Before we send Yoji to... Uranus...” he paused, giggling. “We can trash all his shit at his desk! Whaddaya say? He deserves it, don’ he?”

Yoshimi's furrowed brows eased as she listened to Hiroshi's idea, her fists slowly loosening their grip. 

"Hey..." she mumbled, before grinning wildly, "Yeah!! Lets totally do that! Lets trash his stuff just like he trashed my heart!"

“Yeaaaaah, that’s what I’m talking ‘bout!” Hiroshi cheered.

He kicked open the door and immediately ran to Yoji’s desk, which wasn’t too far from his own desk. He picked up an array of his personal items, showing them to Yoshimi.

“‘Kay, so which shit are we destroyin’ first? Ladies’ choice!” he said with a wink.

Yoshimi looked through the items, her eyes fixating on a fountain pen that Yoji never let her touch while they dated. He worried she'd get nail polish on it or just ruin it by using it. She, weirdly enough, was jealous of the silly pen and how much attention he paid to it. 

"This," Yoshimi said as she picked up the pen, "I hate this, and I hate him!!" 

As she yelled, she threw the pen to the front of the class with such a force that it smashed against the chalkboard, leaving a crack where it had impacted. The pen itself was so finely constructed that it was hardly affected. 

Yoshimi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh no, I hope nobody heard that..."

Hiroshi let out a gleeful cry as the chalkboard cracked. Sure, he had caused some destruction in the class, but had never damaged the chalkboard. He figured he needed Yoshimi on more of his destruction escapades from now on.

“Who gives a shit if they did?! C’mon, let’s go fuck that pen’s day up!” he called out.

With that, he ran up to the top of the classroom, grabbing a jar of ink from Hayashida’s desk. He opened it and began to pour it over the fountain pen.

“C’mon, Yahagi! You wanna make Kuramoto cry, don’ ya?!” he called out.

Yoshimi hesitated a bit at the thought of making Yoji cry. She wanted to, desperately, but she also still felt a pang of hope that he might take her back- she didn't know if she could ever do better.

She'd had so many good times with Yoji. He'd been so understanding, so sweet. They had done so much together. She really thought they would last forever. She was even a little excited at first when she thought she might be pregnant, if only it hadn't happened so young, but she thought that she and Yoji would defy the odds. They might even elope, raise the child together in some modest but romantic little cottage-style home.

"Uhm…" She hesitated, watching the ink pour over that fountain pen that Yoji had cherished so much. 

She may have just severed the very last chance they had to get back together one day. 

"Maybe... Maybe I can fix things with him," Yoshimi mumbled to herself, "If I clean the pen now, maybe there's still a chance..." 

Pushing passed Hiroshi, Yoshimi's hands became dirty as she tried to wipe the ink from the pen. 

_What am I doing?_ Yoshimi thought to herself, _He won't ever want me back. No matter what I do now, I'll never be able to unhear what he said to me. Am I really ready to go on and try to win back somebody that spoke to me that way? But what else is there for me to do? At this point I have.... nobody else..._

Tears welling in her eyes again, Yoshimi dropped the pen, and couldn't even wipe her eyes, thanks to the blots of ink on her hands. 

"What am I doing?!" She cried out. "What.... What am I going to do now?!"

Hiroshi's laughter halted as Yoshimi pushed past him, trying to salvage the pen. He froze, still holding the jar of ink above the floor, where it was now dripping everywhere.

 _How the fuck is she regretting this?!_ he thought. He thought that a trail of destruction would be exactly what she needed, but clearly, something had changed. For some reason, she still held some sympathy towards Yoji, for reasons Hiroshi couldn’t fathom.

“Oi! Why are you cryin’?! Ya think spillin’ some ink on a shitty pen is worse than him callin’ you a whore when you tell him you’re pregnant, huh?!” Hiroshi cried, completely confused.

"I don't know!" Yoshimi cried, "I'm like, a big mess, okay?! This has totally shaken my world up completely! I thought we'd be together forever! I thought he'd love me n-no matter what! I didn't think th....there would be any conditions to his love! What am I supposed to do now? I have no-nobody left! I gave up my friends for him just....just for him to leave me!" 

Yoshimi balled her ink-stained hands into fists again, slamming the ground a few times, leaving behind ink blots each time she did. After a moment of this, she looked up at Hiroshi with a pleading look. 

"Wh...What do I do now, Kuronaga-kun?" She sniffled.

Hiroshi stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He felt uncomfortable. Truthfully, he never had to deal with anything like this. He had never witnessed his own friends have such an open emotional meltdown, so seeing this was alien territory to him.

After a moment, he kneeled down to her level, and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked her directly in the eye with the most serious look he could muster.

"It's easy. Kick. His. Ass," Hiroshi said slowly, giving her the best advice he knew.

Yoshimi looked up, blinking a few times through her tears. 

"Kick his ass?" She repeated, "Like, emotionally or like..?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Hiroshi said, his voice perking up as he became more confident in his plan. "I can kick his ass physically, an' you can be yellin' at him 'bout how he sucks ass an' so does his shitty pen!"

Suddenly beginning to laugh, Yoshimi let out a few sniffles between giggles. She knew she didn't want Yoji to get physically hurt regardless, but the idea was amusing, and the offer oddly endearing. 

"It really is a nice pen," Yoshimi commented jokingly, "Maybe we should've just stolen it instead of destroying it."

Hiroshi frowned at Yoshimi, and then took the pen, wiping it against his shirt. Instantly, his nice, ironed shirt was ruined by a black smudge, but he didn't care. He held the pen out to Yoshimi, grinning.

"Here! It's yours now! But ya can't tell Kuramoto 'bout it. Tell him I broke it," he said, and then shook his head. "Actually no! Tell him Akamatsu sat on it with his fat ass an' snapped it! That'd be fuckin' hilarious!"

He laughed for a moment, but then stopped. "Jus'... keep it for yourself. I kinda think you deserve nice shit, Yahagi."

Slowly lifting her hands to accept the pen, Yoshimi smiled lightly at the kind gesture from Hiroshi. She'd always wanted to use this pen, perhaps simply because she stubbornly knew that she wasn't allowed to, but things could be different now. She was free, and she could do whatever she wanted. 

She stared at the pen a moment, soaking in Hiroshi's kind words as she did. Then, she looked back up at him, and stood on her knees, taking a shaky step forward, before placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in slowly, and placed her lips softly against his cheek. She smiled as she pulled away, and lowered her hands. 

"Thank you, Kuronaga-kun," she whispered, as if the room were full of people, "I don't know how I would've gotten through this afternoon on my own."

Upon feeling the kiss on his cheek, Hiroshi felt his cheeks turn bright red. He kneeled there stiffly, unable to move. He had never received a hug from a girl, let alone a kiss on the cheek. The gesture left him feeling warm inside. He had never thought about how he felt towards Yoshimi, especially since she had a boyfriend, but he knew he always found her to be very cute.

He laid a hand over the spot she kissed, and found himself grinning. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, only nodding meekly.

"Uh, well, it ain't no problem," he mumbled, and then tried to muster up his earlier confidence, speaking a bit louder. "If ya ever need anyone to kick ass for you, I'm your guy. Or, y'know, if ya just need someone to look out for ya in general. Don' think ya gotta go through shit like that alone, alright?"

"Okay," Yoshimi replied, wiping the remaining wetness of her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. As they stood to their feet, she added, "Thank you, really. Hey, and uhm, maybe we could like, hang out sometime or something? It might be kind of fun."

Hiroshi grinned at Yoshimi, liking the sound of her idea. "Yeah! We definitely gotta hang out soon. We're gonna have a lot of fun, alright? No cryin' or dealin' with lameasses. I'm.... pretty excited, Yahagi. You're cool."

"Okay," Yoshimi giggled, and she extended her hand with her pinky finger sticking out, "I pinky swear, no crying and no dealing with lameasses."

Hiroshi stuck out his pinky too, wrapping it around Yoshimi's, and bobbed their hands. "There, now it's official! You an' I are gonna have the most kickass time ever!"

"We will!" Yoshimi giggled, nodding her head in time with the bob of their hands, "I guess I'll see you around, then! I should go home and get this ink off my hands before somebody catches me like this."

Hiroshi laughed. "Yeah! Get rid of the evidence! We don' wanna be caught, do we?!"

He stood up, glancing down at his messed up shirt. _Ah fuck, ma's gonna be upset,_ he thought. However, he pushed that thought out of his head as he glanced up at Yoshimi, wondering if she was really okay after her rollercoaster of an afternoon.

He watched as Yoshimi left the classroom ahead of him, a bit of a skip in her step even if she still moved with an overall slow sadness. Maybe she would be okay after all. Girls were weird like that.


End file.
